


Passing Thoughts 1 2 3

by Moonsetta



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Justice League of America (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Teen Titans, Titans - Fandom, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Fallout AU, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Man's Land (DCU), Random - Freeform, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: Collections of headcannons, unfinished stories, AUs, etc. Enjoy!





	1. Sins of Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Roy liked to think back to how it all started. Ignoring it all before him. 
> 
> He pretended that his arms were still real, that Donna still had her legs, that Wally wasn't living on a souped up pacemaker, that Kara looked the same as ever, that Garth had both of his eyes and that Dick was wearing the scarf around his mouth because of the chill.
> 
> Pretended Ollie hadn't taken saw arrows to his arms, that Diana hadn't ripped the legs from her sister's body, that Barry hadn't attempted to crush Wally's heart, that Clark hadn't flown Kara through a red sun, that Arthur hadn't stabbed Garth through the face-twice and that Bruce hadn't cut Dick's mouth away with a batarang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Apocalypse/Magic AU I'm probably never going to write and yes inspired by Fallout: Equestria.

_“Chello mom, I wanted to let you and dad know that I’m all settled in at Metropolis University. Took a while but I met some great friends that helped me move. The professors are rather stuffy though I think I’ve actually got twenty pounds of homework. We’ve been told that Lex Luthor is making a huge donation to our school though so we get the day off classes to listen to him talk to us today. I miss you guys so much, make sure you feed Muffins for me and I’ll be sure to be home when spring break rolls around. Love you guys, bye-rye.”_

* * *

_“Amy, I’m sorry if this is a bad time. I know you’re busy in Bludhaven but I know you’ve heard what happened in Metropolis this morning. Those damn freaks killed my brother! And everyone else in the city. Everything’s gone. Everyone. I’m not even certain I can feel anymore. Millions of men, women and children-all cindered skeletons buried in ashes. Look Amy, I know you’re already taking action and we’ve been friends since pre-k so please please promise me this. Promise that when you get the chance-you’ll put that damn alien in the ground!”_

* * *

_“This is New York Prime Time. Welcome back for news-spot at 8. We return to the tragedies that swept across the American continent today. Reports began as Metropolis was wiped off the map and the city burned by the rampage of Superman. Not an hour later Star City, Central City and Gotham City were savagely torn apart, footage of Green Arrow, The Flash and Batman not only leveling their cities but tearing through the bodies of citizens with no remorse. Federal leaders have yet to release a statement regarding any of these actions. May the spirits of the citizens already lost mark an end to what we hope to not grow into darker days._

* * *

_“Red Alert! Red Alert! This is Precinct 87, Albany, New York.”_

_“This is Precinct 713 Chicago, we have contact. What’s the situation?”_

_“We have reports flooding in, Central and DC have been hit. I repeat Central and DC have been hit.”_

_“Damn it! They’ve finally turned on the rest of us! I knew it was only a matter of time for those freaks. I never trusted those capes. Initiate retaliation protocol.”_

_“Yes sir! Initiating the airstrike nukes now!”_

_BOOM!_

_“Sir? Sir? Sir come in. Precinct 713 respond! Please dad! Oh god…why?”_

* * *

_“Cissie, I don’t know what’s happening out there but get out of San Fransico now! I can see the giant cloud of smoke covering the city. I’m on my way there to get you now. God knows I haven’t been the mother you deserved but I’m not letting you die. I don’t care what it takes, Green Arrow will have to kill me twice to keep me away from you. Hold on baby-I’m on my way. Get out of there if you can! I love you so much sweetheart and I’m sorry I never told you-”_

* * *

_“Mommy? Uh! Mommy I’m scared what do we do now? Where’s Don?”_

_“We take all the bad things and tell them that they won’t scare us. Your brother just went to sleep in his room baby. He’s just asleep.”_

_“Even for this Mommy?”_

_“Even for this, Dawn.”_

_“OK. Smoke, fire, falling, walls, lifeless eyes-“_

_“Darkness, lightning and scary goodbyes-“_

_“Won’t overcome you and I...”_

“…”

_“Mommy? Mommy! MOMMY!? I…I…uh…ah…”_

* * *

_War. War never changes. Every peoples have their tales of how humankind came to be. Christians told tales of a God that created humans from his own image. A God sometimes merciful and sometimes vengeful. Native tribes believed humans were born from the earth and that we were only one world of many. Amazons believed only they were blessed to be sculpted from the earth and given life by many gods. That the world beyond their island was alien. The Atlanteans believed that we simply branched off from our ocean-dwelling brethren many centuries ago. We came together to build the world we lived in. Traditions came and departed as humans continued to evolve._

_But war never changes._

_There came a time when tradition was all but washed away as technology surpassed expectations beyond human compare and people grew compliant of the changes that came. A celebrated time of humanity advancing beyond traditional prejudice in favor of advancement. Then in a sudden moment the heroes that had protected the lands turned on the very citizens they had sworn to protect. In haste, humans took up dangerous arms in a desperate attempt to destroy those heroes they had once idolized. The world as we knew it was plunged into a void of heat, debris and nuclear radiation. None of it could be helped as the bombs did nothing to stop the new overlords as they turned the bombs back towards the earth._

_Alas, only a few hundred citizens escaped the fallout, for on the final day when the Justice Lords raised Atlantis from the waves and dropped it on Washington D.C. struggling survivors traveled hundreds of miles to take shelter in the one lone city that had survived superheroes and bombs alike: Bludhaven._

_Protected by those who once fought side by side with the lords, Bludhaven’s Titans have risen up to take on the Justice Lords._

_This-is how they saved the world and failed to forgive._

* * *


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barbara presses her lips to his on a random rooftop in Gotham and suggests an affair behind Dick's back Bruce has a more logical reaction: getting the hell out of there!
> 
> But, now he has to tell his partner-despite the diamond ring he sees on the bed side table.

Bruce Wayne…because he is Bruce Wayne at this moment…shifts from one foot to the other in the dorm room. Almost berating himself for something as stupid as nervousness at facing his partner. He’s still confused by the previous night, still uncertain how this will affect everything that he…they have built. 

Hell, he still can’t raise his eyes off the freaking carpet!

Like he has to be ashamed of what happened. After all, he hadn’t technically done anything.

-Except run away.

Not that he had been capable of anything else at that moment. 

Swallowing he finally…finally raises his eyes off the warm carpet, up and across the room to the bed and its occupant. 

Dick Grayson is sleeping soundly and Bruce doesn’t know what to do. He’s removed the cowl but the suit still feels wrong on his body somehow. There’s an insatiable itch that he should have changed into civilian clothing before he came here. He knows that outside the communicator in the Batmobile is letting out an alarm for every frequency possible-because he never went home last night or this morning. He knows Alfred is worried. 

But Alfred isn’t his concern. If everything blows up in his face after this-Alfred might be all he has left, because he would have to do something about…

_Batgirl. Barbara._

He shakes his head and takes the few short steps across the dorm room. Again, unsure of how to say anything about this. The room is far too small, a fraction of what his partner had at home for his bedroom alone. Not that Gotham University was that far away or lacked anything its students required. Still, the room was too small, the bed too small and the carpets and blankets not of high enough quality. He deserved more. 

Distracted by those thoughts Bruce was able to reach out towards the slumbering form of his partner, the young man sleeping with a smile and slightly curled up on his side. How he had always slept. It wasn’t until the light of the glowing numbers on a clear thrift store alarm clock sitting on the bedside table flashed off of a something gold on the table that he had stopped. It took speedster microseconds to take in the sight of a velvet lined box open to display a gold and diamond ring.

The name pressed into the velvet behind the ring made a stone drop into his stomach.

Barbara Gordon.

And with that all of his courage crashed straight down.

How could he do this? Dick was planning to propose to her. How could he tell him what happened? Maybe, maybe he should just shut up then…keep quiet. After all, clearly nothing was going to be happening since he had-

Did Barbara know? If she didn’t was she truly in love with Dick and if so-why had she tried to-?

Bruce shook his head a tad more forcefully and stepped back to raise his gloved hand to his mouth, as if his body had simply decided this was the ideal place to throw up.

If Barbara had known or suspected, then what was she trying to do with him last night?

He had underestimated his movements during his last step though. The floor creaked under him and he saw bright blue eyes snap open, though he ensured to drop his hand just in time. He couldn’t give his partner the wrong idea.

He watched the young man blink twice before sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

“Hey partner, what’s up?”

With that Dick dropped his hands and looked Bruce straight in the eyes, his own suddenly widening when he caught Bruce’s obviously worried face.

“What’s wrong? Are you OK?”

It didn’t matter how much he didn’t want to ruin this for his partner. He had to tell him the truth.

“Dick-it’s Barbara.”

That made Dick sit up straight, body tense and ready for a fight. “What!? What happened!? Is she OK!?”

Bruce frowned and knelt down while he raised a hand for silence. They couldn’t wake up the whole campus after all.

“She’s fine. At home, sleeping.”

“Then, what’s wrong?” Dick’s eyes left his for a moment to glance at the ring on his bedside table. 

He knew now that Bruce knew. Though his eyes, now back meeting Bruce’s, were still searching for a worrying cause to pursue. 

Dropping his eyes to the floor again Bruce reached up and pulled the cowl back over his face. It was childish-acting as a security blanket for his own insecurities. 

But it worked even the words came out in a rush. “Last night on patrol, Barbara suggested she and I have an affair.”

Silence.

Silence.

Was he dead yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will just say now-I'm not a Barbara Gordon fan. I actually can't stand her and that's why she's not in my stories much. I'm too often tempted to just up and kill her.
> 
> Still if you're familiar with Batman the animated series or read Barbara's original comic appearance you'll know that her affections were towards Bruce Wayne/Batman. The only thing I ever had trouble with was Bruce's decision to either have sex with her or start a relationship. I honestly 100% believe he would never do that to Dick Grayson or James Gordon. It never made any sense.


	3. Gated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Man's Land AU? 
> 
> “Well?” Batman commanded.
> 
> “Uh…yeah. These _things_ just kind of happened?”

No Man’s Land. Unforgiving. Cold. Without hope.

Batman had been pushing the boundaries of his territories towards the ever encroaching GCPD boundaries.

Everyone had carried out their assignments with ease and had returned. 

He knew it had been demanding a lot when he decided to send his eldest protégé to Blackgate prison of all places with orders to seal the place up and trap whoever was drugging the prisoners and unleashing them onto their southern borders.

Now, he had a hand over his cowl-concealed eyes and was counting to ten. First in English, then in Spanish, French, Latin, Greek, Japanese and finally finding some thread of sanity when he finished it in Kalderash.

“So let me get this straight. I sent you to Blackgate prison, populated with 326 mass murderers over half of which you were partially responsible for putting there-”

He dropped his hand from his cowl-covered eyes and glared at the young vigilante who was looking very sheepishly at the ground.

“AND YOU MADE FRIENDS!?”

Nightwing stuttered out an, “Uh?” and shrugged, glancing to the right as two convicted serial killers painted his blue bird symbol on the nearby brick wall with cans of spray paint. After he had already told them to make it a bat. Twice.

Ugh! He’d paint over it later!

He opened his mouth to try to explain again but a sudden clash of steel on steel made his gaze fly to the left as a thief-turned-killer and a world-renown bomber were cataloging supplies having just pulled open a metal barrel to reveal a shipment of antibiotics. Very rare find.

“Well?” Batman commanded.

“Uh…yeah. These _things_ just kind of happened?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are always stealing his costumes.

“I’m rather fond of this one,” Damian proudly stated, reaching out to adjust the gloves on the suit. “I’m pleased that Richard designed this one so effectively.”

“Yeah, Red X was fun kid. Enjoy it,” Jason admitted, glancing down the row of other costumes.

Tim couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable about the situation though, bringing it up with a, “Guys I really don’t think we should be in here.”

Stephanie ran into the closet and nearly ran him over. “Oh quiet down Tim. Besides didn’t you just recently steal his Red Robin costume?”

“No. I simply saw an old design in the data base and-Stephanie what in the world!?”

His girlfriend had since ditched her Batgirl outfit and was now dressed in- “Oh come on I am the only one here who can rock the DiscoWing suit!” She then squealed before taking out her phone and stating, “Now if I can just match this feral grin of his from the 80’s I’ll be all set.”

Tim groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes, only now realizing that he had never taken off his own mask. 

“Ha! Found it! And your girl is right replacement. You really got no place to talk,” Jason pointed out.

Tim turned away from his girlfriend, dodged a half-hearted kick from Damian and had to add, “Hey you stole this suit first. Remember?”

“Yeah yeah, I was young and confused.”

“And you stole the Robin costume too!”

“Oh like you never did?”

Just then Damian appeared behind Tim and drop kicked him to the floor, his face now covered with the Red X mask. “This suit is highly efficient. Why didn’t Richard keep it?”

“Because it’s dangerous?” Tim said with a glare as he tried to grab at the younger boy, who teleported away.

“Oh Cass it’s perfect!”

The boys all looked up as Cassandra strolled into their little party wearing a costume of blue, black and gold with a shield on her back?

“I don’t recognize that one,” Tim admitted.

Damian appeared behind Cassandra and studied the shield, “How old is Richard again? He’s went through a disturbing number of costumes.”

“Alternate dimension,” Jason explained, disappearing behind a row of overcoats with a bundle of black cloth. “Some alternate him dropped it off. Captain America obsession I think after he and Bats met him and Bucky.”

“Cool.” Cass said, noting that the edges of the shield could use some sharpening.

Jason cheered in triumph moments later and emerged from behind the overcoats. “I rather like The Target.”

“I have to get out of here,” Tim muttered to the heavens above.

Just then they all froze at the sound of approaching footsteps and two voices conversing. 

“They’ve moved their operations into Gotham harbor.”

“Ah, that explains why the Penguin was causing trouble in Queens last night instead of here.”

“Dick, isn’t that-?”

“Oh no!”

All of them simply smiled and continued admiring and discussing their different outfits until…

“Bruce! They’re in my closet! 

“Again!?”

“Not our faults you two were busy making out!” Jason spat back.

“Jason we were not-MMM!”

“Do not encourage him!”


End file.
